cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Michi Vulcan
"'''The mission was a success, beat the crap out of the guy we were looking for, he came at me with a stun gun so I acquainted his jaw with my boot. Several times'." - Michi Vulcan'' Physical Description With straight black hair that covers her ears and reaches her lower back, she stands at 5 foot 4 inches. Michelle's eyes 'suffer' from heterochromia, essentially meaning that she has two eye colours, one being a steely grey colour while the other is a red colour. Her skin is pale and she has a curvaceous body despite her athletic build. She tends to dress skimpily as she hates being restricted by clothes, however the two exceptions are her ski hat and scarf, she is rarely seen without them. Background Michelle was born as the illegitimate child of a wealthy business man in the UK, her mother was a secretary from Sweden originally. Her mother came over for work in the early 90's and landed herself with a respectable job. However Michelle's father insisted on starting a secret affair with her mother. After several months Michelle's mother discovered she was pregnant and the father was less than impressed. Being a high class businessman a scandal like this would be too much for his reputation. He decided to try and buy Michelle's mother's silence with money, after Michelle's mother rejected the money and insisted on him taking responsibility he got a little bit more aggressive. Thugs turned up at Michelle's mother's house night after night. But to no avail. After several threats and a smashed car later, Michelle's mother escaped back to Sweden with Michelle, she bought a peaceful little villa in the Swedish skiing resort of Hemavan. Some time later Michelle grew up, and started snowboarding, living next to the mountains was handy, she started at a young age and gradually became better at it over time. One day after returning from the slopes late one night, she noticed a few parked cars she didn't recognise. While heading towards the front door she heard the screams of her mother and saw a man with a gun walk out the front door. Michelle hid behind her gardens front wall out of site while she watched the man smoke a cigarette, she then continued round to the back of her home and watched through the window as the men inside beat her mother. Watching the graphic rape and subsequent murder of her mother. Michelle threw up and cried herself to sleep that night, in the snow outside her house once the men were gone. After some time she eventually went back inside her house and covered her mothers body with a bed sheet. Michelle decided to take it upon herself to take revenge on her mothers killers. After looking around the house for clues she came across her mothers personal things, and in it was the picture of the wealthy business man, her father. After googling the logo in the background of the picture she travelled to Britain. This in itself was no easy feat, she found a record of her mothers credit cards and pin numbers and managed to get herself onto a cruise ship heading for Britain. After some acting she managed to persuade the crew that her mother was on board and she got on. Some time later she eventually found the building she was looking for, she had been sleeping rough for the best part of 2 weeks and was still upset about her mother. She entered the lobby of the building just as a CHERUB sting operation was going down on her Father. Her father tried to flee from the agents but she managed to trip him up and proceeded to viciously attack him. Being a young girl she didn't do much damage to him before one of the CHERUB agents pulled her off. After realising Michelle didn't speak English the Agent set about finding out why a Swedish speaking nine year old, that looks like they hadn't had a bath for weeks was attacking one of the wealthiest business men in Britain. After a lot of hassle by the CHERUB team they eventually got her a translator and found out her story. This was just another thing to add to the criminals list of charges, but the Chairman at the time decided that her story was an incredible one and decided to offer her a place as an agent. Since then Michelle has been brought up to speak English and has been very successful on missions. Her experiences however have had some effect on her thoughts. Although quite a cheerful person and easy to get on with, she struggles with her temper and is slightly sadistic due to the adrenaline rush she got out of attacking her father. Personality Michelle is a wild card, she has a very short temper and often engages in physical violence, relishing a good opponent. She prefers actions to words, however her physical prowess is well known so a lot of less experienced fighters choose to back out. She is extremely loyal and quite loud, she has quite a foul mouth and is sometimes a bit of tom-boy instead of being a lady. She recently returned from a 7th month mission in which she received her black shirt for and outstanding performance. History Michi had just returned from a seven month mission in America when Icarus had attacked, she got a few brief but luxurious moments to chill on campus before being offered the chance to go back to America, to try and track Icarus down. She was a part of the Operation Icarus mission and was the only participating female. Michi also conducted herself in the UWTC exercise, Operation Bakaara, she captained the Blue team, doing a very poor job of being a captain. However had immense fun shooting Kenny Angel in the head. Michi was however, recently involved in a small fight between herself, Kenny Angel and Selene Aello, in which in a blind rage she lashed out at Kenny, and eventually got knocked out by a joint effort between Selene and Kenny. Dmitri Hadak was also witness to the fight but remained an observer. After re-gaining conciousness Michi apparently had no recollection of the fight and simply stormed off after being detained by her English teacher due to Kenny 'grassing her up'. Michi's efforts in Operation Icarus lead to several low ranking criminals to be detained for small street crimes, unforutnalty after toiling for months pretending to be the girlfriend of John Sheffield's son, there was no link to Icarus to be found on her end, thus ending her role in the operation. After returning she went about her day to day business before a young grey shirt barged into her room. Upon making "polite" conversation with him, he attempted to kiss her, the move took her comepletely by surprise and she blew up in an atomic style rage. She slammed out into the corridor, tracking down Kenny Angel and then proceded to kiss him to get the "horrible taste out of her mouth". After some time, Kenny and Michi now have an awkward relationship. Despite not being offically declared by either party, it is believed they want to be romnatically invovled, despite all Michi's protesting. Relationships Sarah Lawson Michi's relationship with Sarah is akin to sisterhood. The pair are very good friends and are often seen together in their spare time. Michi trusts in Sarah a lot and will often confide in her if her fists can't solve the problem. Sarah is the smarter, however perhaps smuttier of the pairing with Michi joking about her "shagging other lads". It is unknown when the two became friends, however there friendship is not a new one. Kenny Angel Kenny is one of the few agents who actively goes out of his away to annoy Michi. Their relationship is relatively unclear as Michi is often quite teasing towards Kenny however she can also be very aggressive and violent. Despite however, being her most annoying friend, she still does class him as a friend. Campus gossip has mentioned that perhaps Michi is affectionate towards Kenny however neither have come forward to confirm it, Michi's feelings for Kenny are therefore unknown. Quotes *"The f**k you say Kenny?" - Michi Vulcan *"Hey! quit looking at my legs you jackass! or next time i'll put a god damn fork in your eye!" - Michi Vulcan *"He had missed the way in which Michi could switch between being extremely pissed off and an outrageous flirt at the drop of a hat." - Kenny Angel *"This boy was about to know real fear. Fear in the form of a girl with a mouth like a sailor suffering from a corneal papercut." - Dmitri Hadak Category:Agent List Category:Active Agents Category:Black Shirts